peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig (1980 series)
Peppa Pig is a British children's television series broadcast in the UK on January 7, 1980 on Thames Television. It is the precursor to the current version of the show, which began in 2004. It was preceded by the 1974 version, and ran until September 2, 2001 and the 2004 series aired 3 years after that. Like the 1974 version of Peppa Pig, the characters look more anthropomorphic. Production TV channel Thames Television from 1980 to 1991 or 1992 Disney Channel from 1984 to 1998 SBT from 1983 to 1998 ETB 2 from 1986 to 1998 Nick Jr. from 1991 to 2001 Disney Junior from 1997 to 2001 Entertainment One Character looks *Peppa Pig wears a pink dress with the letter P on it. *George wears a blue shirt with a white octagon with the letter G on it. *Mummy Pig wears a red dress.with the letter A on it. * Daddy Pig wears a dark green shirt.with the letter P on it. * Chloé Pig wears a yellow dress with the letter C on it. * Richard Rabbit wears a indigo shirt with the letter R on it. * Suzy Sheep wears a blue dress with the letter S on it. * Pedro Pony wears a yellow shirt with the letter P on it. * Danny Dog wears a purple shirt with the letter D on it. * Rebecca Rabbit wears a dark red dress with the letter R on it. * Candy Cat wears a green dress with grey flowers with the letter C on it. * Grandpa Pig wears a dark blue shirt with triangle and the letter P on it. * Granny Pig wears a dark blue shirt with triangle and the letter M on it. * Polly Parrot does have a blue, green and yellow feather. Episode list Season 1 * Muddy Puddle Jumping (January 7, 1980) * George's Dinosaur is Lost (January, 11, 1980) * Good Friend (January 17, 1980) * Polly The Parrot (January 23, 1980) * Playing in Hide and Seek (January 28, 1980) * The Playgroup (February 2, 1980) * Flying a Kite (February 4, 1980) * Candy Cat (February 6, 1980) * Mummy Pig at Work (February 10, 1980) * Playing Piggy in the Middle (February 14, 1980) * Daddy Loses Self Glasses (February 17, 1980) *Gardening (February 20, 1980) *Hiccups (February 23, 1980) *Riding Bicycles (February 26, 1980) *Secrets (February 28, 1980) *The Picnic (March 3, 1980) *Musical Instruments (March 6, 1980) *Frogs, Worms and Butterflies (March 9, 1980) *Dressing Up (March 12, 1980) *Peppa's New Shoes (March 15, 1980) *The School Fete (March 18, 1980) * Mummy Pig's Birthday (March 20, 1980) * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 VHS releases In 1989, British home video distributor, Children's Video, started to produce Peppa Pig VHS releases, which are listed below. Muddy Puddle Jumping * Muddy Puddle Jumping * Good Friend * Polly Parrot * Cousin Chloé's Visit * Driving * Playgroup * A Hot Day * Hiccups Shopping * Shopping * Peppa's Birthday Party * New Friend * Pancakes * Mummy Pig at Work * Richard Rabbit, George's Friend * Camping The Olden Days * The Olden Days * Snowy Mountain * Stars * The Toy Cupboard * Sleepover * Daddy Pig's Birthday Peppa Goes to the Dentist * Peppa Goes to the Dentist * George Cries * Mailtime! * Holiday * The Noisy Night * Daddy Pig's Work * Friends Forever * The End Creator Mark BakerCategory:Fanon Category:Miscellaneous Category:Peppa Pig reboots